Lord Keeper
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Ranged |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 60 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 25 , 5 (Range: 3) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 5 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -10 -5 -5 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Bodkin Arrow, Heavy Arrow, Head Shot, Arrow of Hatred, Arrow of the True Flame |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = The True Flame, Forester, Legendary Hero |image = Image:LordKeeper.png |imagewidth = 130}} "Some say that once upon a time the Black Archer was the leader of elves in some other world, and that he came to Ardania either seeking his fate or running from it. Others believe that it was he who taught the Arethi elves the dark secrets they know, but later left them to wander the world offering his service and his skill with a bow to any who possesses enough gold to hire. When being asked how he should be named in a contract, the Black Archer always says: "Lord Keeper. That's the only name I have left." (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Altus Bumblegate) Unit Details Archer Lord Artifact Slots 1 Ranged Weapon, 1 Armor, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Bodkin Arrow *Available at: Level 1 *Base Damage: 36.3 *Bane: Quick Death *Range: 4 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Ranged damage to one unit, and inflicts Deep Wounds." 25px Heavy Arrow *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 36.3 *Range: 3 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Ranged damage to all units in range." (possibly bugged, this ability does not do aoe damage) 25px Head Shot *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 42.5 *Range: 3 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 150% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts high Ranged damage to the target." 25px Arrow of Hatred *Available at: Level 13 *Base Damage: 36.3 *Range: 3 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Spirit magic damage to the target." 25px Arrow of the True Flame *Available at: Level 15 *Base Damage: 32.5 *Range: 3 *Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Spirit magic damage to all units in range." Base Perks *The True Flame: Resistance: +75 Melee, +75 Missile, +50 Elemental Magic, +50 Death Magic *Forester: Defense bonus in forests. Bonus when attacking targets in forest. Passability: Dense *Legendary Hero: Immune to banes. Resistance: +35 Death Magic, +35 Life Magic, +35 Elemental Magic, +35 Spirit Magic. Exp in Turn: +2. Damage: +20% Spirit Magic Unique perks *Level 3: **Elven Migic: Damage: +20% Elemental Magic **Nimble: Movement points: +1 Resistances Strategy This unit has the potential of getting two actions that reject damage bonuses; Arrow of Hatred and Arrow of the True Flame. This means that Bodkin Arrow, Heavy Arrow, or Head Shot can get a triple effect of damage bonuses. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Trivia * This unit's picture bears a striking familiarity with the hero Sagittel, one of the protagonists of another strategy game, Elven Legacy, made earlier by the same developer. It is also supported by the official lore text, which heavily hints that the Lord Keeper doesn't come from Ardania. * Lord Sagittel was also known as the bearer of True Flame in the Elven Legacy (he was also an excellent archer). Category:Lords Category:Legendary Category:Ranged Units